Zlouni
Když si vybíráte, co budete hrát v roleplay, velká většina hráčů sáhne po kladných hrdinech - a koneckonců, proč ne? Většina questů je o tom, jak pomáháte potřebným, zachraňujete bezbranné, mstíte ukřivděné... to vy jste ten opěvovaný a kladný hrdina, který udělal tu super věc a zachránil je! '' ''Většina NPC vás vídá ráda (pokud na ně neklikáte dokola jako idiot, to si pak poslechnete i něco od draenei). Nekřičí a neschovávají děti a ženy, jen co vstoupíte do města. '' ''thumb|400px Roleplay samotné vám nabízí možnost hrát téměř cokoli - a na druhé straně škály se ve stínu rytířů v zářící zbroji hemží ti, co hrdiny nepotřebují. '' ''Nebo možná potřebují, ale jen jako prostředky pro své vlastní zvrhlé plány. Možná chtějí zničit svět, možná chtějí ze všech udělat zombíky, nebo jsou možná jen frivolní a chtějí něco osobního jen pro sebe... ale záporáci jsou rozhodně jedny z nejzábavnějších a nejzajímavějších postav, jaké si můžete zahrát. '' ''Nabízí vám naprosto unikátní zkušenost, kterou v RP získáte, pokud se vám takového záporáka podaří hrát úspěšně. 'Záporáci ve ''World of Warcraft' thumb|left|350pxNo, přiznejme si, že většina herních zlounů, které potkáte, budou NPC či bossové. Jděte do dungeonu a najdete celou smečku záporáků i jejich poklady. Pak tu máme megazáporáky - Lich King, který byl až do konce expanze WotLK de facto nezranitelný, ale když jste se mu náhodou připletli do cesty (například alianční série questů s valkýrami a vrykuly), zabil vás mrknutím Frostmourne. Nebo co to IK tehdy bylo. Další typ záporáků je ten trochu záhadnější, například takový Varimathras či Onyxia/Katrana Prestor, kteří na vanille trávili celé roky v podobě přátelských NPC rozdávajících hráčům questy a blízkých vládci jejich frakce. Podobně Saidan Dathrohan, který pro většinu osob poprvé vstupujících do Stratholme na vanille byl prostě jen další fanatický magor až do půlky boje, kdy ukázal svou pravou totožnost jako Pán Děsu, Balnazzar. I přesto, že mají různé metody, mají záporáci ve WoW jednu věc společnou: 'existují, aby byli zničeni, a nakonec budou poraženi všichni. Tak tedy fungují NPC záporáci. '''Záporáci v roleplay Pokud si chcete založit záporáka, neměli byste automaticky předpokládat, že postava brzy zemře jako herní zlá NPC a jen proto jeho tvrobu "odfláknout". thumb|350px Jako zloun máte jedinečný dar vnést mezi ostatní postavy konflikt - což je jedna z věcí, která obvykle popíchne RP a zařídí kopu zábavy - hraní záporáka není o tom, že jen provokujete, a pak čekáte, až kladňáci dojdou a zabijí vás. (Promiň, Deathwingu, tu jsi to podělal na celé čáře.) Je to o pletichách, intrikách, vymýšlení způsobů, jak mezi ty hloupé dobráky zasít zmar a svár, jak jim počechrat peříčka a přimět je něco dělat... i kdyby proti vám. Vymýšlet záporáka je stejné jako vymýšlet jakoukoli jinou postavu. '' Měli byste mu tedy věnovat stejnou pozornost, jako ostatním postavám: vymyslet příběh z minulosti odpovídající lore, jeho důležité vzpomínky, povahové rysy, změny v jeho životě, jeho hodnoty a metody, lásky a nelásky. Jediný rozdíl je, že zlounovy cíle a motivace nebudou vznešené a ani příjemné běžnému hráči. Ale pro vašeho záporáka jsou naprosto podstatné a nejdůležitější ze všeho, že? '''Pár prototypů zlounů Záporáci mohou mít tunu důvodů, proč páchají ty fuj fuj věci. Tady máte pár příkladů: Magor. No dobře, šílenec. thumb|left (nejčastější typ v lore Warcraft) Cosi kdysi přimělo vaši postavu, aby zešílela bez možnosti nápravy. Co dělá nemusí nutně dávat smysl ostatním, ale jemu ano. Možná někdo ovládl jeho mysl, ať už to byl Starý Bůh, mluvící meč nebo král bramborových lidí. Nebo viděl smrt své životní lásky, nebo to prostě původně byl vznešený hrdina, který nakonec dostal moc velkou ránu do kokosu a hráblo mu. Pointou je, že tento typ záporáka si není moc vědom, jak děsivé se jeho činy zdají ostatním a není za ně zcela zodpovědný. Ano, toto je ten pravý typ pro maniakální chechot. Mwahaha. Intrikán s grandiózní vizí thumb Tento typ záporáka má nějakou vizi či druh velkolepého finálního plánu, který se snaží dokončit. Třeba chce vyhladit gnómy, zotročit Azeroth, nebo oholit všechny taureny. Ať je to jak chce, svým plánem se obvykle nikde nechlubí a drží ho do poslední možné chvíle v tajnosti. Nicméně má svůj ultra plán a každý krok, který podniká, každý jeho čin směřuje k tomuto ultimátnímu cíli. Zlým se ukáže ve chvíli, kdy mu v dosažení tohoto cíle začne někdo či něco vadit. Pravděpodobně se teprve tehdy poprvé projeví na veřejnosti. Vznešený parchant thumb|leftTento typ si je absolutně jist, že vše, co dělá, je naprosto nezbytné k dosažení vyššího dobra pro ostatní, které zatím ostatní nechápou. Narozdíl od něj. Jediný problém je, že jeho verze dobra se liší od toho, co má za dobro většina společnosti. Narozdíl od magora nepropadá záchvatům maniakálního smíchu. Je perfektně při smyslech, vybraného chování, ovládá se a je přesvědčen, že pomáhá světu či společnosti, že koná správně, ať s ním ostatní souhlasí, nebo ne. Tento prototyp bývá obzvláště nebezpečný na vedoucích pozicích církve (inkvizice?), ve vysokých kruzích politiky či magických univerzit, a ještě hůře jako obdivovaný velitel vojsk. Rozsévač zla thumb|300px Ah, tenhle zmetek si je naprosto jist, že vše co dělá, je špatně. A má to na praku. Ví, že je zlý a ostatní ho nenávidí. A to ho baví! Dělá zlé věci proto, že se mu líbí je dělat, má radost z toho, jak ostatní trpí a bojí se ho. Rád ostatním bere, co mají nejraději, aby je nechal věřit, že toho snad dosáhnou zpět a pak je mohl zdeptat znovu, když se tak nestane. Je to přesně ten typ, co s radostí popíše zajatcům, jak je bude mučit, zabíjet a konzumovat, protože jejich reakce na to jej pobaví mnohem víc, než cokoli dalšího na světě. Možná i víc, než ono mučení samotné. Potíže se záporáky Zábava s hraním záporáka spočívá i v tom, že rázem nemáte nouzi o RP. Narozdíl od kladných hrdinů, kterých je jako zrnek máku a lučního kvítí, záporáci jsou jako diamanty, hlavně ti, kteří jsou dobře zahráni. Protože je těžké záporáka uhrát, většina hráčů si tuhle cestu nevybírá. Dá se říci, že záporáci jsou vzácní a žádaní stejně jako tanci v LFG. '''''O jakých potížích s hraním záporáka že to mluvím? 1. Vyvaruj se godmoddingu Většina hráčů neocení, když na ně zčistajasna vyskočí blázen s nakrouceným knírkem či úsměvem Jokera z Gothamu, popadne jejich postavu a unese ji, nebo ji zkusí zmrzačit a zabít. Dokonce se dá říci, že něco takového se dá pokládat za godmodding, pokud ani nedostanou šanci na to reagovat, nebo částečně pochopit jeho úmysly předem. Stejně tak se nehodí napsat všechny vaše akce, spáchat zločin před svědky a "ujet, protože můžete", aniž byste dali NPC i hráčům možnost reagovat, nebo odlognout, aby vaše postava nemusela nést následky. I to je godmodding. 2. Nebuď hr Pokud prostě jen narazíte na náhodné hráče ve hře, prostě po nich ihned neskákejte se svým zlem - nechte s nimi vaši postavu prvně jednat. Přeci jen takový záporák uspěje víc, pokud zná své cíle a předpokládá jejich chování. A cíle se mnohem lépe pozorují pod rouškou slušňáka či přítele, ne? 3. Najdi spiklence a oběti - klidně OOC domluvou či OOC reklamou na svou postavu Problém v hraní záporáka je, že potřebujete hráče, kteří budou hrát s vámi. Záporák je jen tak dobrý, jak dobří jsou jeho oponentí - a pokud žádné nemá, nemá moc důvod setrvávat poblíž. Takže, pokud chcete hrát záporáka, je důležité tento fakt sdělit a zkonzultovat OOC - klidně si i udělat OOC reklamu na fórum, kde zjistíte, jestli mají ostatní postavy zájem narazit na tu vaši. Další důvod, proč je důležité ostatní informovat, že vaše postava je padouch, je prostě přežití. Pokud nechcete, aby vaše postava byla ihned zabita, řekněte to. Ale buďte přístupni porážce, uvěznění, vykázání či dalším způsobům, jakými si s vámi hrdinové mohou poradit. Pokud vás nemohou nijak "porazit", rychle ztratí zájem o interakci s vámi. 4. Nehraj a nevymýšlej hovadiny (hustodémoni a Mary Sue) Nezapomeňte ale na to, že některé záporné postavy (démon, zlý drak... etc.) vymykající se lore, či ne běžně dostupné hráčům, musíte předložit ke schválení GM týmu Legendy. thumb|300px I tak vás raději předem varuji, že vybírat záporáky z této kategorie je pokládáno za začátečnickou chybu či cliché. Nejlepší RPeři se ve svém roleplay vyhýbají hlavním lore postavám a následkům, které ovlivní celou rasu nebo dokonce celý Azeroth a soustředí se více na osobní a přízemnější věci, které mohou hrdinové zažít. I když tedy běžně neRPíte, že osobně nakopáváte zadek Arthasovi a C'thunovi či podobným jiným velkým zlounům, není důvod, proč byste ve svém příběhu neměli mít zlé a mocnější záporáky. Myslete ale na to, že dobří záporáci by neměli být až tak OP - pak by proti nim přeci vyrazila celá vaše frakce - a že dost možná budete potřebovat, aby je v herních mechanikách uhráli vaši spoluhráči a přátelé. Ne pokaždé najdete GM, které vám zahraje draka v lidské či jiné podobě. A doopravdy ne kvůli každému gnómovi se Arthas zvedl z Ledového trůnu, aby jej osobně šel zavraždit do Elwynnu. 5. Zkus vymyslet záporáka, který dává smysl Zaprvé: pokud chcete záporáka, který by na delší dobu bavil skupinu hráčů, myslete na to, že je stvořen, aby bavil ostatní, ne vás na jejich úkor. thumb|left|300px Stejně tak nechcete záporáka, který je jen tzv. "attention-wh*re", tedy hysterka strhávající na sebe neustále pozornost a spíše brzdící RP ostatním ve chvíli, kdy mají nějaký společný cíl. Co místo velkého zlouna a bouchače přijít s něčím subtilnějším, co je z dlouhodobého hlediska hratelnější? Přemýšlejte o vašem zlounovi jako o antagonistovi, ne jako o ultimátním zlu. Využijte detaily, které znáte ze zvyků, minulosti a zálib postav vašich přátel, nebo jejich cílů... a vymyslete záporáka, který jim bude šitý na míru. Vyhněte se nápadům typu: "neporazitelný démon rozhodnutý vyhladit vaši guildu" nebo "nesmrtelná černokněžnice toužící po osobní pomstě na postavě guildy". Vše už někdo stokrát zkusil a není záporák, který by je zaujal méně. Meh. Raději se OOC domluvte s ostatními RPery a zkuste něco osobnějšího: bývalou milenku, snažící se zapomenout na minulost s něčí postavou, která se shodou okolností octne pod stejnou střechou a znepříjemňuje postavě život a vztahy s okolím; nebo třeba roztržitého smolaře, který neustále přináší smůlu všem kolem, aniž by si toho byl vědom, nebo to dokázal ovlivnit; mága, který neustále nachází prokleté předměty, z nichž některé mohou mít i směšné účinky na okolí; rebelující ratolest někoho z postav vašich přátel, která prostě vypadla ze školy/učení/armády, či kamkoli ji postava odeslala, a vrací se, aby rodičům dál visela na krku... možností jak rozproudit RP s takovými postavami je nekonečně mnoho. Možná nejsou epičtí, ale mohou ostatní bavit natolik, že se jich budou v RP držet. Někdy je nejlepší záporák jen postava, která má své mouchy. '6. Striktně odděl RP (IC) spory a OOC konflitky' Zatímco většina RP hráčů si dělá starosti, zda je jejich postava dost oblíbená, ta vaše bude dost pravděpodobně nenáviděna. Je to IC reakce a neměla by vás osobně nijak urážet a rmoutit. Přestože většina postav má radost, když jim vyjdou jejich plány, záporák by měl mít tu samou radost, když mu hrdinové plány zhatí. Koneckonců to přeci znamená, že se může o to samé pokusit znovu, a má proč dál hrát. Hrát záporáka není pro každého a určitě to není pro nováčky v RP. Je pro to potřeba nervy z ocele, schopnost udržet nenávist IC naprosto oddělenou od OOC interakce s ostatními. Také schopnost rozeznat, co už je příliš a kdy má být zloun poražen. Stejně tak by záporák měl být schopen odhadnout meze schopností ostatních postav, dokázat je zatáhnout do příběhu a zabránit jim, aby sami zneužívali metagaming a powergaming. '7. Záporáka hraješ pro ostatní, ne pro sebe' Hrát záporáka není o zabíjení postav jen tak, není to o dobývání světa. Není to o tom být skutečně zlý a škodolibý. Je to trénink téměř podobný zkušenosti být DM v Dračím Doupěti. Nejen, že sledujete, jak se vyvíjí vaše postava: pozorujete, jak se vyvíjí ostatní kolem ní, jaké mají šance se předvést. Kladete jim do cesty překážky, které je baví a jsou pro ně smysluplné. Hrdina je mnohdy definován právě tím, koho dokázal porazit - překážkami a testy, které překonal. Pokud je záporák zajímavý, obvykle je takový i hrdina, který proti němu bojuje. Cliché záporák zase obvykle znamená cliché hrdinu. Záporák je jednoduše jedna z nejtěžších rolí, kterou můžete hrát, ale množství RP, které tak potkáte, stejně tak zkušenosti z takového RP, jsou doopravdy silným lákadlem právě pro zkušené RPery. Pokud si roli záporáka chcete vybrat jen proto, aby před vámi ostatní padali na kolena a třásli se... rovnou na to zapomeňte. Skončíte jen tím, že jim budete kazit RP, oni se vám budou vyhýbat a nakkonec narazíte na zeď zvanou ban. 'Pár tipů do začátku' I když výše bylo zmíněno dost, zde je ještě několik praktických rad, jak se záporáky začít. '1. Posednutí démonem - ne, díky, znovu ne' Tahle myšlenka pro záporáka je lákavá. Samozřejmě na RP něčeho takového není nic špatného - jenže je to tak otřepané cliché, že tím rozhodně nikoho nezaujmete, proto se raději svých spoluhráčů optejte, než s něčím takovým zkusíte přijít. Většina zkušených RPerů vám řekne, že tohle zažili stokrát, včetně toho, že hrát posedlost je dobrou výmluvou, proč po vymýcení démona jeho hostitele neutratit. On přeci za nic nemůže, byl posedlý! A tak bude vesele hopsat dál mezi námi, a když bude potřebovat být zajímavý, zahraje tu posedlost znovu, že? Malá poznámka na okraj: ve Warcraft takové posednutí nepřežijete. Ani když do vás vleze Balnazzar (jen se podívejte, jak dopadl Dathrohan), ani když do vás vleze Bánší. Už proto je to blbost. Jistě, může vás ovládnout Starý Bůh. nebo mluvící meč Zkázy. Vážně chcete cliché záporáka? '2. Postradatelná postava' Při tvorbě záporáka rovnou myslete na to, že bude poražen a zemře. Proto ho nedělejte z vymazlené postavy s dokonalým gearem. Prostě si založte random postavu a nechte ji na malém lvl. Vymyslete ho, pojmenujte ho, oblečte do low lvl věcí, zabavte s ním ostatní: předložte jim výzvu, budujte napětí, vytvořte nějaký climax či konflikt, ale pak selžete, padněte, zemřete, nebo se nechte vykázat do jiného vesmíru. thumb|left|300px On prohraje, vaši přátelé vyhrají. '' Protože není zábavné, když mají postavy neustále prohrávat, nebo znovu a znovu dokola narážet na toho samého neporazitelného padoucha. Jasně, pokud máte super nápad, jednou, dvakrát ho vraťte, ale když to budete dělat dokola, začne ostatní hráče otravovat už to, že ho uvidí online. Hráči v RP chtějí nové nápady a výzvy, ne stále dokola to samé. Váš záporák by měl být krátká epizoda, ze které se poučíte a pobavíte, ale pak ho prostě smažte. Vaši přátelé si užili zábavu, vy také, navíc jste ušetřili zbytečné expení! Win-win situace! Dočasné postavy jsou dokonalé k experimentování s tím, co půjde, co ne, co pobaví, co bude propadák. I toto je důvod, proč by vaše postava neměla tvrdit, že je Lich Princ a dědic Arthase nebo jako draenei náhle odhalit svou skrytou eredarskou příslušnost. Postavy o malém lvl jsou super záporáci: nebývají cliché, jejich majitel si s gustem zaRPí jejich slavnou smrt, spoluhráči se stanou hrdiny dne. Chcete jiný snadný příklad? Dejme tomu, že se vaše guilda soustředí na boj proti Pohromě nebo Démonům. Založíte si warlocka či Opuštěného, který slouží právě té nepřátelské frakci a rozhodne se udělat dojem na svého velkého zlého pána tím, že vaší guildě provede něco strašného. Zkonzultujete to předem s vůdcem guildy a pokud vše projde OK, jste IC přijat do guildy jako pomocník v guildě, kuchař nebo ranhojič. Ani nemusíte expit. thumb|400px Několik týdnů si získáváte důvěru všech: léčíte je, vaříte jim dobrá jídla, jen občas "náhodně" někde utrousíte nápovědu, že máte něco temného za lubem. A pak nadejde den D. Sehrajete Poslední večeři, během které zkusíte guildu otrávit nakaženým zrním, nebo otevřete portál do Netheru na marodce, kde normálně pracujete, a zotročíte přes mind control pacienty, kteří tam jsou. Samozřejmě je důležité se předem dohodnout s postavami, které jsou ochotné zahrát, že jste u nich se svým plánem uspěl (ne každý uvítá, když mu whispnete: hej, právě jsem tě otrávil morem/proměnil v démona) - a zatímco bude nakažený morem popisovat v emotech svůj měnící se stav, nebo vaši ovládnutí pacienti začnou dobývat zbytek města, vy se budete snažit svůj grandiózní plán dokončit. Samozřejmě vás čapnou a konfrontují. Vy jim řeknete, jak se nemáte čeho bát, i kdyby vás zabili, protože vás čeká život věčný po boku Kel'Thuzada, nebo Kil'Jaedena, ke kterým se po smrti vrátíte, a kteří vás dají do kupy. Ať je to jakkoli, nebraňte se zatčení, zabití, čemukoli, na co mají postavy, co vás konfrontují, právo. A pak toho záporáka smažte. A na tenhle příběh může navazovat další - hledání léku pro toho nakaženého chudáka. A co kdyby ten lék měl nějaký hnusný mafiánský šéf podsvětí, na kterého nemůžete přímo, protože ví, kde bydlí vaše rodiny? A máte dalšího záporáka, kterému se budou muset dostat na kobylku, aby získali svůj lék. Nebo možná budou muset najít někoho, koho by se bál i on sám? (Už chápete, proč je dobré začínat se záporáky, kterých se snadno zbavíte? Záhy je totiž nahradíte jinými.) '''3. Vyjděte z toho, co dělají vaše cíle Mají vaši přátelé blízko k ochraně přírody? Tak přijděte s Venture and Co., která chce vykácet les v jejich sousedství a dokonce na to koupila právo od městské samosprávy. Chodí rádi do taverny? Pošlete na ně gobliního či gnomského paparazzi, který je bude pronásledovat a chtít slyšet o jejich slavných činech pro svůj plátek. A bude se je pokoušet fotit v těch nejtrapnějších situacích! A tradiční noční můra velkých válečníků: jejich vlastní autoritativní maminka, která za nimi přijela do akce zkontrolovat, zda mají čisté prádlo a jedí dost zeleniny, že? Záporák nemusí nutně do každého strkat klacíkem, mečem nebo atomovkou, aby byl otravný. A také ne vždy je nutné záporáka zabít, abyste se ho zbavili. '4. Dá si někdo Saurona?' Tohle je druh RP, který většinu hráčů nenapadne: hrát záporáka, který vlastně nikdy není doopravdy viděn, pouze pocítíte následky jeho činů. thumb|300px Pokud se nad tím zamyslíte, v trilogii Pán Prstenů tak fungoval Sauron: od začátku do konce se neukázal, a přesto jste z něj umírali strachy. Ve WotLK tak působil Arthas. Vše za něj činili jeho poskoci a postavy nesly následky. On sám se do závěrečných instancí neobjevil. Vše, co konal a říkal, bylo řečeno ústy jeho poskoků - není takový nepoznaný nepřítel mnohem děsivější? Nezapomeňte ale na to, že nechcete, aby se RP vyvíjelo ke konfrontaci s tímto zlem ukrytým ve stínech. Mnohem spíše chcete, aby se jeho zlo projevilo jako následky na vaší postavě a družině, aby je to stmelilo v rozhodnutí toto zlo jednoho dne vyhledat a ztrestat. Příklad? Dejme tomu, že jednoho dne naleznete prokletý artefakt, který váš mocný nepřítel úmyslně nechal na dosah místa, kde se vyskytují paladini světla, prostě proto, že ho baví je kazit. Možná je to zbraň, dokonalá. Možná šperk. Nadšeně o té věci povíte přátelům. A po čase se začnete chovat divně... a jinak. Proti morálce, kterou jste měli dosud. thumb|left|400px Než si ostatní řeknou: Blaah, to je další posedlej démonem... cílem tohoto rp není hovořit démonickým hlasem, ale přimět vaše přátele, aby se do RP zapojili a zkusili vaší postavě pomoci. Ne to, abyste chodili a v noci svítili jako Las Vegas. Vaše "posedlost" je totiž uzavřená věc, která je jen zápletkou pro RP. vy ale začnete hovořit o tom, že někde jsou mistři a učitelé, kteří znají věci, o kterých se ostatním nesní, a mohou vás toho naučit víc, než dokázali vaši přátelé a učitelé dosud. Vše, co je třeba udělat, je podstoupit rituál na místě... o kterém všichni ostatní samozřejmě ví, že je zlé. Pak posadíte svou postavu mezi zlá NPC či domluvené RP sesilatele rituálu a budete se k rituálu připravovat. Vaši přátelé dorazí a buď pozabíjí NPC, či přemohou RP zlouny, nebo vám to zkusí vymluvit, ale nakonec vás i proklatou věc popadnou a vezmou domů. A je to - takový event a záporák může být i takhle krátký. A co když... ta věc ovlivňuje každého, kdo ji zrovna hlídá? Co když ta zabavená věc nejde zničit jen tak? A máte nápad na pokračování. thumb|left|400px Nezbývá, než popřát mnoho dobrých nápadů v RP zlounů. Kéž se vaše temné plány daří k zábavě všech, na které narazíte. A připomenout to hlavní: Hrdinové jsou tu pro všechny potřebné. Záporáci tu jsou pro hrdiny. '''''MWAHAHAHAHA! Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft